.swf
.swf ("'S'mall 'W'eb 'F'ormat") is an Adobe Flash file format. It was widely used by the Club Penguin Team when designing content for the desktop version of Club Penguin, such as rooms, clothing, penguins, minigames, etc. SWF names Just like any other file, each SWF file had its own file name (ending with .swf), as well as URL path in Club Penguin's website. SWFs also often had a unique ID or name as part of the path it is under. In the case of IDs, represented as numerical values, they were used for things such as the various types of items (such as clothing, furniture, etc.), postcards, and music. Each of these had its own series of IDs — each corresponded to a single object of that type. IDs were used due to the number of these often being in the hundreds or even thousands, and having a unique SWF name for each would be inconvenient for coding. In the case of names, these were used for things such as rooms and catalogs. The name would often be a short, sometimes alternate name. While already short names were usually the same (as a room example, the SWF name for the Dock was "dock"), things with longer names would use shorter ones (the SWF name for the Dojo Courtyard was "dojoext"). Describing the file in its name, rather than attaching to it an ID, could be used for easily embedding files using ActionScript, without the need to look up for the ID. ''Club Penguin'' music History *When Club Penguin started, the only SWF files were the rooms, the loader and the shell. *After the Portuguese servers were added to the game, the SWF files were localized using JSON files, which included multilingual text that could be used by SWF files to display text for different languages. *As of April 12, 2017, many of the SWF files from the game were no longer available. Trivia *According to Rsnail, the Club Penguin Staff keeps a copy of every SWF file ever published and gets archived; nothing gets deleted.RocketSnail blog comment *As a result of Club Penguin's closure, the media server has been deleted, so it is unknown whether the SWF files are still accessible through a cache from another source, or if nothing was saved in the deletion of the original game and database. *Many games had the functionality of changing the color of the penguin in the game to the same color as the penguin of the player. The placeholder for these was a Dark Black penguin. Stamp Book SWF files displayed them as white by default. *Until the release of the Stone Hammer Pin, when a pin was hidden, it was added to the SWF file of the room it was located in. Since then, they were stored separate from the room SWF. **The only pins after this to be part of the SWF of the room they were hidden in were the pins from the Frozen Fever Party 2015, which were in the Dock SWF, and the Moss Key Pin, which had been a part of the Underwater room since it reopened in March 2010. *Login Screens were SWF files until February 2015. *Some catalogs such as the Penguin Style and Furniture & Igloo Catalog were SWF files until July 2015. Gallery Ice Fishing dark black penguin.png|A SWF of Ice Fishing LimeGreenDojoClean.png|A SWF of the book Lime Green Dojo Clean Catchin' Waves dark black penguin.png|A SWF of Catchin' Waves Mission 2 Test Run dark black penguin.png|A SWF of Test Run from Mission 2 Puffle Soaker dark black penguin.png|A SWF of Puffle Soaker Igloo Upgrades August 2007 pages.png|A SWF of the August 2007 Igloo Upgrades swf water.PNG|A SWF of Card-Jitsu Water Insidedc.PNG|Inside Dance Contest's FLA (SWF files were made from editable FLA files) References External links *SWF on Wikipedia Category:Miscellaneous Category:Interface